<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Her Side by crochetaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869708">At Her Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway'>crochetaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [153]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry are always prepared to stand at Hermione's side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [153]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Her Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMGaby/gifts">GMGaby</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!</b>
</p><p>  <b>No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s still time to leave,” Ron told her as she made her way down the grand staircase. “You look gorgeous, but if you want to get out of here, just give me the signal.”</p><p>“Ron,” Harry smacked his arm. “We’ve been over this.”</p><p>“Yes, Ron, we have,” Hermione said, though she wasn’t angry. Not really. It felt good, that after all these years and all the baggage she and Ron still had, that he always had her back. He was ready to upset half of wizarding Britain to spirit her away moments before her wedding if it was what she wanted.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Ron said, “it’s not that I don’t trust him. He’s shown he’s changed, it’s just… it’s Malfoy. And if you were having <em>any</em> reservations. Like, <em>any</em>, I would be happy to end this little event right here and now.”</p><p>“Ignore him,” Harry told her holding out a hand for her to take as she stepped down the last two steps. “He’s right about one thing though.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Hermione asked, looking up at her best friends once she was finally on the ground floor and not teetering down the stairs in her tall heels.</p><p>“You do look bloody gorgeous,” Harry said with a grin and bussed her cheek.</p><p>“Thanks, Harry,” Hermione replied. “You too Ron,” she said, linking her arms with both of them. “Not just for your compliment now, but for this. For being the people who walk me down the aisle… I—” she broke off as tears pricked the back of her eyes.</p><p>“None of that,” Ron said, offering her a handkerchief. “If you aren’t running away, then this is a happy day, full of happy thoughts.”</p><p>Hermione dabbed at her eyes. “Yes, of course, you’re right. I just… I’m so grateful to have you two in my life. Sticking by my side all these years, even though I was a know-it-all swot.”</p><p>“It’s because you were a know-it-all swot,” Harry stage-whispered. “I wouldn’t be alive without you,” he added. “I still can’t believe you’re the first one of us to get married.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Not for long, Mr Potter. Ginny is practically champing at the bit to get you down the aisle.”</p><p>“All in good time,” Harry said. “Alright, you look perfect, no smudges from that bit of crying. Are you ready to become Mrs Malfoy?”</p><p>Hermione’s answering grin was brilliant enough to light up the room. “I am.”</p><p>“Then let’s get you walked down that aisle,” Ron said, pushing open the garden door. The sun was bright in their faces, blocking their view of the guests for a moment. But then, she saw him. Standing next to Kingsley at the end of the aisle, his jaw half-open as he looked at her and her grin widened. She was definitely ready to become Mrs Malfoy. Especially with her best friends at her side.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Fin~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>